Una historia alternativa
by Ashery Tsubasa
Summary: Una historia alternativa de los sucesos de "The hand that Rocks the Mabel". Dipeon (fic complementario a "Otra Historia")
Se me había olvidado completamente que tenía ideas para complementar mi fanfic Dipeon "Otra Historia". Si os sirve de consuelo creo que esto es mas largo que "Otra Historia".

 **Nota:** Este fic, es la versión alternativa de "Otra Historia" basada en la imagen alternativa de la imagen que inspiro "Otra historia" por lo que hay semenjazas entre los dos escritos.

* * *

Dipper se preguntaba como había acabado en aquella situación.

Como había acabado con una peluca castaña larga y una diadema azul oscuro.

Como había acabado vestido con un suéter azul claro con una estrella amarilla, una falda azul oscura (a juego con la diadema), unas medias blancas y zapatos negros.

En definitiva, como había acabado disfrazado de su hermana.

Eran preguntas retoricas, claro. Dipper sabia que era para romper con Gideon en nombre de su hermana.

* * *

Y para romper con Gideon, Dipper tenia que ir a la cita que había programado el albino, una cita en bote nada más ni nada menos. La verdad era que, dejando el disfraz y su mision a un lado, aquello no era tan malo. Es decir, era muy romántico pero Dipper prefería mil veces el viaje en barco que una cita en un restaurante de lujo. Y quizá podría ver una ondina (*) o algún animal mitológico lacustre.

Así que allí estaba, en el muelle del lago de Gravity Falls, donde días antes había ido a fotografiar el, por desgracia falso, monstruo del lago. Solo que ahora en vez de un ridículo gorro de pesca hecho pobremente por su tío Stan, llevaba un suéter de su hermana. El suéter era calido, lo que se agradecía en la levemente fría noche veraniega, pero Dipper prefería en aquellos instantes el gorro de pesca. También prefería no llevar aquella peluca ni aquella falda. Y prefería no tener que trasvetirse para cortar con el "novio de su hermana". Básicamente prefería no hacer nada de lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos pero, por desgracia, Mabel sabía como convencerle para hacer locuras por ella. Maldición.

Los pensamientos funestos de Dipper se cortaron al oír el golpe de una barca contra el muelle. Había estado tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que Gideon ya había llegado para su cita, bueno, la cita con su hermana, lo que fuera.

Gideon le tendio una mano a Dipper, de manera caballerosa, para ayudarle a subir al bote. Cosa que Dipper agradeció mentalmente. Los zapatos de su melliza era algo incómodos y tenía la sensación de que, si el albino no le hubiera ayudado, seguramente hubiera acabado en el lago. Claro que no se hubiera ahogado porque llevaba un chaleco salvavidas, pero se hubiera mojado y, con sus suerte, hubiera pescado un resfiado y aquello solo hubiera sido la guinda del maldito pastel que era aquel loco plan de su hermana.

Con un suspiro mental, Dipper se sentó delante de Gideon y se preparo para soportar la aburrida cita.

* * *

Dipper tenia que admitir que se había equivocado de un agradable rato hablando con Gideon, Dipper tenía que admitir que se lo estaba pasando genial.

Al principio había sido aburrido. Gideon hablaba sobre moda y cosas brillantes, cosas que le gustaban a Mabel, no a él. Pero entonces Gideon había hecho un comentario sobre un vestido que se parecía al que llevaban las hadas. Aquel comentario sobre lo sobrenatural si que le intereso a Dipper.

-¿Cómo sabes que ropa llevan las hadas? -pregunto Dipper, incrédulo.

-Bueno, en Gravity Falls hay muchos seres "fantasticos", aunque no todos creen en su existencia

-Yo sí- aseguro, Dipper. Como para no hacerlo despues de ver a los duendes y otras criaturas similares.

-Pues entonces debo decirte que llevo estudiando a esos seres varios años -dijo Giedon, haciendo una especie de reverencia solo inclinando la parte superior de su cuerpo.

-¿Enserio? Cuéntame mas.

La conversación empezó a mejorar en ese punto. Empezaron hablando sobre hadas y unicornios y acabaron discutiendo sobre la mejor forma de controlar a los duendes. Gideon aseguraba que con un simple silbato era fácil, mientras Dipper le hablaba de el soplador de hojas.

En un momento dado los dos se quedaron sin argumentos, lo que dio paso a un silencio. No era un silencio tenso, para nada, sino que era uno agradable, que provoco tímidas sonrisas en sus labios.

Pero el momento se rompió cuando la barca llego al puerto, los dos chicos se miraron, sorprendidos y congestos de decepción en sus rostros. Dipper fue el primero en recuperarse.

-Bueno...-dijo Dipper, vacilante-Hasta aquí la cita. Es una pena, me lo estaba pasando bien

-Yo también-respondió Gideon-Pero siempre habrá mas citas.

-Yo...-Dipper dudo. Se había olvidado completamente de que había ido a aquel encuentro para romper con el menor. Pero, para ser sinceros, Dipper no quería hacerlo. No quería romper el corazón de Gideon...y no quería que aquella fuera la ultima cita. _Espera...¿cómo qué no? Sí quería que fuera la ultima cita, es decir, se había trasvestido para romper con el novio de su hermana. Definitivamente no quería pasar por aquello de nuevo_ -pensó Dipper, mientras negaba con la cabeza-

-¿No?-preguntó Gideon, confuso, ante el gesto del chico castaño.

-No. Se acabó, Gideon. Lo siento, eres un buen chico pero no me interesas de esa manera. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es terminar -Dipper le dirigió una mirada totalmente seria, aunque estaba mortalmente nervioso.

-Oh, no te preocupes, querida. Lo entiendo

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Dipper, ante la aparente calma de Gideon

-Sí, claro, esas cosas pasan. No hay ningún problema-Gideon intento contener una mueca, haciendo que pareciera que tenia un extraño tic en la cara.

-Esta...bien-dijo el castaño, algo confuso- Yo tengo que irme...-dijo mientras se levantaba del bote con cuidado y bajaba al puerto. Desde allí miro a Gideon, con una mirada culpable- Lo siento mucho-Murmuro Dipper, antes de salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

(*) Ondina: Ninfa acuática que habita en lagos, ríos, estanques o fuentes.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta este fic. Intentaré traer una segunda parte tanto para "Otra Historia" como para este que abarque hasta el final de "The Rock that Hand the Mabel", pero denme paciencia, porque, en estos momentos, me apetece escribir mas sobre PJ que sobre GF (he dejado de lado ideas para fics de PJ especialmente para traer esto)


End file.
